


Une chance sur un million

by Nelja



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Past Character Death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Pearl déteste rêver, mais elle le fait quand même.





	Une chance sur un million

Pearl déteste rêver.

Les rêves sont chaotiques et imprévisibles. Parfois, quand elle a fini de ranger une étagère de gemmes, elles se transforment en grenouilles et sautent partout. Parfois, Greg est là. Parfois, Pink Diamond est là. Une fois, ils ont fait une danse de fusion - c'était d'un ridicule particulièrement douloureux.

Mais parfois, Rose est là aussi.

Amethyst prend la forme d'une araignée géante. Garnet explose en une centaine de minuscules Ruby et Sapphire qui se moquent d'elles. Steven se transforme en vaisseau spatial et s'envole au-delà des étoiles, pour ne jamais revenir. Les armées de Homeworld reviennent, et détruisent tout sur leur passage.

Et des fois, pour les combattre, elle devient Rainbow Quartz, et elle ressent vraiment ce sentiment d'unité que les souvenirs ne peuvent qu'éloigner, effacer.

Pearl a passé du temps, trop de temps parfois, avec des hologrammes de Rose, des images animées, lumineuses, dont les boucles roses peuvent même être douces contre son visage. Qui rient comme Rose riait, qui se battent comme elle, qui embrassent comme elle.

La Rose de ses rêves fait des blagues salaces, et danse sur la tête, et s'est transformée en gâteau, une fois. Elle l'a embrassée, une fois, sur une scène devant des millions de personnes, mais à ce moment, ses doigts sont devenus des serpents, alors est-ce que cela compte ?

Mais pendant qu'elle rêve, Pearl se perd dans un monde d'illusions, au point d'oublier que Rose ne reviendra jamais, et cela, aucun hologramme ne peut le lui offrir.

Elle déteste rêver, se dit-elle encore une fois alors qu'elle se couche sur un matelas dans l'intimité de sa salle. Mais elle déteste encore plus rester éveillée.

Peut-être retrouvera-t-elle un jour cette scène où Rose et Steven, ensemble, de façon qui semble si naturelle et même possible, la serrent dans leurs bras.


End file.
